[unreadable] [unreadable] Population based microsimulation models can provide a sensitive and informative tool for health policy to evaluate the population benefit and expenditures for interventions to reduce the burden of colorectal cancer. However the value of such models in the health policy area is often hampered by the uncertainty about what model outcomes stand for and why they differ between models. This proposal is to coordinate the activities of the investigators for the CISNET-Colon models to improve the dissemination of high quality models and thereby enhance our ability to inform the important policy issues to reduce the burden of colorectal cancer in the United States. A Clinical and Epidemiology Advisory Committee will provide additional insights into addressing the important pertinent issues for colorectal cancer. This proposal is from Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center in collaboration with Erasmus University MC who has developed the MISCAN-Colon model as a participant for the CISNET-Colon program. A multi-disciplinary team with experience in biostatistics, epidemiology, health policy, and microsimulation modeling will address the following aims for the coordinating center (COLON): [unreadable] [unreadable] 1. To create an optimal environment for a fruitful cooperation within the CISNET-Colon group [unreadable] 2. To formulate, prioritize and coordinate work on base case and other questions within the CISNET-Colon group. [unreadable] 3. To disseminate current policy related issues and the latest research results across the spectrum of prevention, screening and treatment for colorectal cancer in order to facilitate access to the latest information in these areas. [unreadable] 4. To serve as a spokesperson, first contact and disseminator for requests and collaborations from inside the CISNET groups and NCI and from outside the CISNET-Colon group. [unreadable] 5. Work cooperatively with the contractor, Lauren Clark of Cornerstone who maintains the Model Profiler/Interactive WebSite. [unreadable] [unreadable]